Green Lantern
'''Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)' is a fictional character, a comic book superhero that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he is in actuality only one of many characters to carry the name of Green Lantern, which is a Corps of intergalactic law enforcement officers that operate throughout the universe. With the Green Lantern ring's reputation as the universe's most powerful weapon, Lantern's counterpart in the crossover game is Mortal Kombat's leading fighter, Liu Kang. About Green Lantern Hal Jordan connected with his father, a test pilot, more than any other member of his family. When he saw his father die in a blaze of flames during an afternoon test flight, the young boy had nothing to fear from then on, as he witnessed his greatest fear come to life before his eyes. Growing up with a reckless lifestyle and enlisting with the United States Air Force, the young test pilot found himself floating away from Edwards Air Force Base with nothing but a green aura around him. It took him to a crashed ship, where inside, lay a dying alien. The alien told Jordan that he had the ability to overcome great fear, and asked Jordan to take his place as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. With Earth, and all of Sector 2814 under his protection, Hal Jordan shines his light proudly as Earth's primary Green Lantern, making sure that those who worship evil's might will beware his power: Green Lantern's light. ''MK vs. DC'' In the final battle, Superman defeated Darkseid and banished him. After the crisis, Green Lantern Followed Captain Marvel and was ambushed by Sonya. After being defeated, Captain Marvel knocked out Sonya and they both escaped. Upon returning to the U.N. Orbital Station, he extracts Batman. After a while, he witnesses Captain Marvel's Rage and is transported to Oa. Lex Luthor unexpectedly appears and, infected with rage, attacks him. Green Lantern defeats Luthor before they are interupted by the Guardians. After returning to Earth, Green Lantern leaves Luthor and Catwoman as he is going to the U.N. Orbital Station. As he arrives, Jax attacks and, after beind defeated, is backed up by Sonya. After the ensuing fight, he ultimately defeats her. Green Lantern later joins Superman to the Fortress of Solitude. They fighting Liu Kang and Shang Tsung and were inferior against the MK-warriors. But Lantern gets up and knocks out a suprised Liu Kang. He is than finally defeated by Shang Tsung. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Fighter pilot Hal Jordan was testing an experimental aircraft when he found himself transported into the desert, to the side of a dying alien who gifted him with a glowing ring, which is charged regularly by a green lantern. By taking the ring, Jordan found himself drafted into the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar police force that assigned him to protect Earth. Jordan can use his ring to conjure up anything he can imagine." Powers and abilities Unlike most of the other members of the Justice League, Green Lantern is completely human and has no natural superhuman abilities. As the Green Lantern, Hal is equipped with one of the universe's most powerful weapons, the Green Lantern Ring. Once slipped into his finger, Hal gains access to near limitless power. The ring produces a powerful energy with tangible, malleable properties. As the ring comes from the Green Lantern Corps, it allows the Lantern to construct energy into any form they please through willpower. It also allows the bearer to fly while projecting over the bearer a green aura, which protects the bearer from common threats of interstellar travel, such as the vacuum of space, and provides the bearer with atmosphere to breathe in any environment. Despite the ring's boundless power, it runs on a finite charge. For this reason, each Lantern must recharge their ring with a personal power battery every 24 terrestrial hours. The user simply places their hand and ring into the light of the battery, and utter the Green Lantern oath: "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light." Moves *''' Strength of Will': Green Lantern creates a hammer with his power ring and slams it on his opponent. *'Summoned Hand Grab': Green Lantern creates a hand with his power ring that grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground. *'Wall Barrier': Green Lantern creates a brick wall with his power ring that can absorb projectiles and can hurt opponents that run into it. *'Justice Fist': Green Lantern creates a hand with his power ring and shoots it at his opponent. *'Judgment Hammer': Green Lantern creates a hammer which he pushes the opponent away from him with. Heroic Brutalities *'Orb Crusher': Green Lantern encases his opponent in a green orb using his power ring, then shrinks it down, crushing the opponent into a broken ball. *'Hammer Smash': Green Lantern creates two giant hammers in the air which he swings downward and smashes his opponents torso with it. Brutalities Youtube Hammer Smash Endings *' MK vs DCU:' ''"On a distant planet, a huge pyramid unexpectedly rose from beneath the ground. Its origin was unknown, but it seemed to emanate energy similar to what Batman detected from the invading universe. Green Lantern's nemesis Sinestro has learned of the pyramid's existence and is eager to acquire whatever secret it might contain. Hal Jordan knows only that its energy is dangerous - and that the Green Lantern Corps must stop the Sinestro Corps at any cost." Trivia *Online, he is used for his ability to send a player flying so he can crush him or her with his hammer, making some serious problems for the opposing player. *In his ending, the pyramid from Armageddon is shown. *Instead of adressing Captain Marvel by his full name he refers to him as Cap *Both of Green Lantern's Brutalities look as if they could kill the opponent. Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans